


Understanding

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lycoris/profile)[**lycoris**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lycoris/). Set after OotP.

Azkaban is filthy. Not physically, of course, or the Wizard rights activists and the prison reformists would bring hell, but it creeps into people and hides in the crevices of their minds, just waiting to bring their fears to life and then devour their souls. Severus is no exception. He is not strong enough to resist this, will probably never be, and he can feel the coldness seeping into his soul.

The furthest anyone can get to the prisoners is in front of their cells. Severus is only here because the Ministry thinks he's acting on Dumbledore's orders and those at Azkaban think he is acting on His orders. Severus is doing neither.

Lucius Malfoy is not the same Wizard he had been, not in Azkaban. The arrogance is still there, in the lines of his body, but he is thinner, his look scruffier. _Like a dirty Mudblood_, Lucius would have said.

He does not move from his bed. Severus talks, and Lucius does not respond. His face is impassive. It's like he doesn't hear anything at all, but Severus continues. He told Narcissa he would. That is not the only reason.

He does not expect to hear Lucius ask "Why are you saying these things to me?" when he finishes relaying Narcissa's messages. Severus says, "Because I said I would." and does not say why he agreed in the first place. Because he is not a Pureblood, because he is not Narcissa, and so it does not matter.

06.12.25


End file.
